For many people an important item to have, particularly at the beach, is a towel or blanket so that they can lie on the beach without becoming covered with sand. Because of the movement of the sun, beach-goers are constantly repositioning themselves and their towels in order to keep facing the sun. For a headrest (pillow), people use tote bags, additional towels, shirts, pants, etc. The same thing occurs on picnics or at a lake shore.
Inventors have in the past sought solutions to the aforesaid problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,125 shows a beach towel arrangement wherein multiple beach towels can be joined along the edges to form larger towels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,942 shows a towel or blanket combined with an inflatable pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,468 shows a clamping peg for a beach towel.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the devices of the known art and to provide an improved beach blanket for sunbathing.